The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composite (CMC) static structure thereof.
In a turbine section of a gas turbine engine, tie rods typically extend between an annular outer case structure and an annular inner case structure of a core path through which hot core exhaust gases are communicated. Each tie rod is often shielded by a respective high temperature resistant cast metal alloy aerodynamically shaped fairing.